The Setting Sun
by MugsyWugsy101
Summary: The Cullens are faced with changes when a new vampire and two humans move to Forks. RosaliexOC EdwardxOC EmmettxOC CarlislexEsme AlicexJasper JacobxBella OCxSeth OCxPaul
1. Prologue

Cullen's Point of view:

Alice knew she was coming, saw it as soon as she made her decision. Alice knew her presence would bring heartache, but would also bring eventual happiness. For the whole family.

Alice skipped with excitement when the doorbell rang. She quickly opened the front door and smiled brightly when she saw a beautiful redheaded woman standing in the doorway.

"Hello Lana" the pixie-like vampire's musical voice chimed.

"Hello" the other vampire woman replied.

"Come in. We have been expecting you"

"Oh?" Lana said while following the small woman into her sitting room, where the rest of the Cullen family sat.

"Guys, this is Lana; our newest family member"

Esme smiled at her. "Welcome Lana"

Carlisle smiled at his wife briefly before saying "Hello"

Edward smiled and Rosalie sniffed. Jasper nodded his head and Emmett waved; grinning like an idiot while doing so.

"Why is she a member of the family?" Rosalie asked not too kindly.

Alice grinned. "She has a power"

Edward looked at his newest 'sister'. "What kind?"

Lana smiled at the bronze haired man. "I can tell your true mate"

That had gotten Emmett's attention. "And?"

"And what?" Lana's silky voice asked.

"Who is mine?" the brawny vampire asked.

"Let me see" Lana looked at Emmett, as if she was brooding. "It's not the blonde next to you I'm afraid"

Rosalie's eyes widened. "What!" she screeched. "Then who the hell is it!"

Lana bit her lip; a trait she had kept from her human years. "It's me"

Emmett broke into a smile. He felt it. As soon as she had walked into the room. He knew. She was his. And nothing was going to take her away from him.

Rosalie however, looked defeated. "Then, if Emmett isn't mine. Then who is?" and if she were still human, her voice would have cracked.

Lana peered into Rosalie's eyes. She saw a girl; with brown hair and brown eyes. She was laying in a meadow and a gorgeous blond was hovering over her. With a perfect finger, Rosalie traced the younger girl's jaw line with her index finger. The older woman mouthed 'I love you' and the girl smiled. 'I love you too'.

"She's out there somewhere. I can feel her. Don't you worry,"

Rosalie scowled. "This is just perfect!" she hissed before leaving the room.

"Uh, Carlisle, where is Lana supposed to stay?" Emmett asked his father figure.

"With you" Carlisle answered his 'son'.

"But, Rose shares a room with me"

"We'll have you moved out and into another room by seven" Alice told him.

"Why do I have to move?" Emmett protested.

"Emmett. Do you really believe that a heartbroken Rosalie would be willing to move her room just so her former husband's new love could move in to it?" Jasper asked.

"No..." Emmett replied in a small voice.

Edward stood up. "I have to leave. I'm taking Bella to the cinema tonight. Welcome to the family Lana" Edward left.

Lana shook her head. "Such a shame, wasting his love on one who does not belong to him"


	2. Chapter one

Cullen's point of view:

Even though she couldn't feel cold anymore, Rosalie felt herself frozen. Watching Emmett and Lana being happy together while she was alone just... didn't feel right. It wasn't fair.

"Don't worry Rose, all in good time" Alice's tinkling voice reassured her. "I saw it myself"

"Doesn't make it feel better" Rosalie muttered before standing up and walking out of the Cullen's house. Rosalie walked to Edwards silver Volvo and got into the passenger seat.

After her and Emmett's break up she started riding with Edward so she didn't have to deal with the newest couple.

Oliver's point of view:

Forks, Washington was probably the most depressing place I've ever been. Still, it's better than Canada. Morghan and I just got here last week. Today we start Forks High.

I wasn't looking forward to it. Not at all. High school is just a useless waste.

I looked at myself in the small mirror in the living room. Brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin. I wasn't ugly, no, all the girls back home had crushes on me. Imagine their heartbreak when they found out I'm gay.

"Oliver!" I turned and saw my small brown haired friend standing by the door in our small home.

"Yeah?"

"We gotta go," Morghan said before motioning to the clock. Eight twenty. School started at eight forty.

Man, I love Morghan. She's the best friend in the whole wide world. We met in the ninth grade, the first day we met she automatically knew I was gay. She also gave me the strength to tell my parents.

Morghan walked out of the door and to my car.

I shook my head at her and followed her.

"Excited?" she asked me.

"Hell no,"

Morghan just laughed.

Alice's point of view:

I was worried for Rosalie. Emmett had broken her heart, and Lana had helped him. It wasn't their fault. No. Lana can't control her gift, like how I can't control my visions. Lana didn't know that she belonged to Emmett.

Rosalie looked broken. But I could see the hope in her eyes. She wanted to meet her mate. She wanted to see who it was.

"Today Rosalie, don't worry," I spoke in a voice only we could hear.

Rosalie smiled at me. "In fact, she's here today"

Rosalie's eyes widened. "What?"

I nodded. Just then the hallway got quiet. The humans were looking at the schools front doors. Two humans were standing there. One girl and one boy.

Edward's point of view:

The girl was small, perhaps Alice's height maybe smaller. She had long brown hair and I could see her brown eyes. Her outfit was strange. She had on bright green shoes with pink laces, black skinny jeans and a lime green top with arm warmers. Nevertheless she was beautiful.

The boy, however, was gorgeous. He had long dark brown hair and he was tall. Not as tall as I, mind you, but definitely taller than the girl. He looked like the kind of person that smiled a lot. His outfit was the same style as the girl; just replace the green with purple.

"Nervous?" I heard the girl ask.

"Maybe," I took a useless intake of breath when I heard his musical voice.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Bella asked me.

Her voice was just irritating compared to his. How was I able to stand this before? I suppressed the urge to rip out her vocal chords. Just to make her stop.

I heard Alice laughing from behind me. "It's starting" she sung.


	3. Chapter two

Edward's Point of View:

"Edward!" her screeching voice yelled.

I ripped my gaze off of the gorgeous creature three seats ahead of me and turned to face her.

"Yes Bella?"

Her eyes were set in a glare. "Did you hear a word I said?"

I sighed. "Yes love. Every one of them"

Bella smirked. "Then what was I saying?"

"You were bitching and moaning about me not paying attention to you"

Bella blushed. It was truly; a disgusting sight.

"Will you ever stop looking at him!" she hissed at me.

I closed my eyes and rolled them. We were now in math class. The boy was in this class as well. I was admiring him once again, not listening to a word the teacher was saying.

"It's like you're a fag or something"

What Bella didn't realize was that she wasn't exactly whispering and the entire class stopped and turned when she had said the "f" word.

I noticed the girl next to my lovely creature glaring daggers at Bella. The boy put his hand on her shoulder and I heard him whispering "Calm down. It's not worth it" to her. I could see her visibly relax.

"Isabella that was entirely inappropriate" I murmured before averting my gaze to the teacher.

"That's enough class, back to work. Bella, that word is very offensive. Try not to use it in my classroom anymore"

Bella blushed again. I have never felt so sickened.

"Edward!" I turned and saw Bella running after me. It was just now that I noticed that she waddles when she runs; like a penguin.

"Yes Isabella?" I asked her.

She winced at the mention of her full name. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I am not speaking to you because of the word you said in class today. I need time to cool off"

"Why does it bother you? It's not like you're gay"

I glared at my girlfriend. And when I did, she winced. "My best friend growing up was attracted to men."

Bella gasped. "Edward I'm so sorry! I didn't"

Before she could continue, I turned and walked away.

Morghan's Point of view:

"Oliver!" I yelled out. "Wait up!"

Oliver stopped and smiled at me. "What's wrong? Can't find class on your own?"

I punched his arm, and he rubbed it instantly. "You know I can't. We just moved here"

Oliver chuckled. "I know. Now let's go!" Oliver then skipped off in the wrong direction.

"Hey! Idiot! You're going to wrong way!"

Oliver abruptly stopped, turned, started running, and then jumped on me, causing the both of us to fall.

Laughing was heard all around us, but then it stopped.

"Do you need help?" a melodic voice asked.

I looked up and there was a gorgeous blond bending over me with her hand outstretched.

Slowly I nodded and reached for her hand. When our hands touched, a bolt of electricity rushed through my veins. I wondered if she felt it too.

When I was pulled up, she didn't let me go. She held my hand and looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but smile and blush. She smiled too.

"I'm Rosalie, Rosalie Hale,"

"Morghan Jones," I told her.

Rosalie smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you Morghan Jones," she murmured before letting go of my hand and turning on her heels and walking away.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked me.

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

Oliver took my arm and we walked to class, leaving a hall way of students still in shock.

"Do you like her?" he asked me.

"Too soon to tell Ollie. I just me her,"

Oliver smiled sadly. "Be careful?"

I nodded.

Rosalie's Point of View:

"Awh! Rose!" Alice cooed, embracing me.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

Then, everyone turned to look at me.

"Rosalie found her mate!" Alice sang. "She's really pretty!"

Carlisle smiled. "Is she?"

Alice nodded. Then, she went blank her eyes darkened. "Oh Rose! I absolutely love her!"

I smiled at my younger sister. "So do I,"


	4. Chapter three

Rosalie's point of view:

I spent all night thinking about her. Morghan Jones, how could I not? She was beautiful and the moment our hands touched, a jolt of electricity went through my dead, cold body. I no longer felt heartbroken over Emmett and Lana. Instead, I was happy for him. We both found the people we were truly supposed to spend the rest of our lives with.

I heard the front door slam, and with my super human speed, I ran downstairs and saw the rest of the family gathered around Edward.

"Edward," Esme, my mother started. "What's wrong?"

Everyone had a look of true concern on their faces. I was angry, whoever made Edward look so upset was going to pay. He was my younger brother and I won't stand and let someone hurt him.

"Bella and I," he began. "Had a slight disagreement today."

"Over what, my son?" asked Carlisle.

Edward breathed in deeply before speaking again. "Over the new boy in school. She thinks I have feelings for him,"

"Well just tell her that you don't," suggested Emmett.

"But the problem is, I do have feelings for him. Stronger than the ones I have...or rather had for Bella. Carlisle, I'm so confused." Edward whimpered.

Our 'father' walked over to our brother and engulfed him into a hug. "It'll be alright," he said to him. "We accept you. And Bella won't tell. She loves you too much to reveal our secret."

Edward slowly nodded in agreement.

Later that night, I was outside on the balcony staring up at the stars when I sensed Lana behind me.

"Yes?" I asked her in a fake cold voice.

I felt her nervousness. "Rosalie, can I, can I talk to you?"

I smiled, but she couldn't see it. How could she not tell that I didn't hate her?

"Of course,"

I turned around and saw the beautiful redheaded woman looking at me.

"Rosalie, I didn't come here to break up you and Emmett. I heard about your family and I, wanted to be a part of it. To belong somewhere."

"I don't hate you Lana, you can not control who you belong with. You and Emmett are perfect for each other. And besides," I gave her a smile. "I found my own perfect mate."

Lana smiled at me.

"I consider you family Lana. As soon as you walked through our door you became a part of the family. You're my sister, and Emmett is my brother"

I walked over to the other girl and gave her a hug.

"You're a Cullen," I whispered into her ear.

"Thank you Rosalie," she whispered back.

I let go of her walked back inside, stopping at the door and gave her wink.

"That was an amazing thing you did there Rosalie. I'm proud of you," Esme said to me.

"I meant every word of it mom,"

Esme smiled at me. "I know you did."

I hugged her before heading off to my room.

Oliver's Point of view:

I lazily lounged on the couch watching tv while Morghan dazed off in dreamland.

'Probably thinking of Rosalie,' I thought to myself.

I picked up the remote and chucked it at her.

"Hey!" she yelled at me. "What the Hell?"

I shrugged. "Had to wake you up somehow,"

She rolled her eyes and changed the channel.

Some show from Disney was playing now.

"What one's this?" I asked her.

"Hannah Montana,"

I nodded. Morghan likes the family channel. The shows entertain her. They're pretty funny, I admit. But she even records them on the DVR.

"So..." I started. "What do you think of blondie?"

"Hmm?" Morghan turned to look at me.

"That girl? Rosalie?"

She sighed. "Haven't we already gone through this? I just met her, I don't know if I like her or not."

"Fine..." I said gloomily. "You're no fun."

Morghan just threw the remote at my head.

"Oww!" I yelled at her.

I then got off the couch and jumped on her. This always meant that we were going to wrestle, playfully of course. We never wanted to actually hurt each other.


	5. Chapter four

Carlisle's Point of view:

I was worried about my children. Everything was happening so fast. Emmett and Lana, Edward found his new mate, as did Rosalie.

But what of Bella? We all loved her; she was a Cullen family member. The feelings of hate Edward had towards her was not real. He only felt that way because his true mate was in the room and they had not mated.

Edward told me about this boy, he was close with Rosalie's mate. Very close. Both Rosalie and Edward suspected that they were together.

Esme walked into my office, she stood by the chair I was sitting in.

"Carlisle," my beautiful Esme started. "What are we going to do? With two more humans knowing our secret, the Volturi will kill us!"

I took her hand and kissed it. Her facial expression went from worried to slightly happy.

"I won't let the Volturi find out, and if they do, I won't let them hurt you or our children."

"Oh, Carlisle!" she bent down and hugged me.

I grabbed my beautiful wife by her waist and brought her into my lap. Her arms stayed around my neck and she looked into my eyes.

"I'm so happy you found me," she whispered.

It was my time to smile at her. "You make me so happy, being damned isn't so bad with you here my love,"

Esme raised a perfect brow. "Do you really think we're damned? That we're all going to Hell?"

"Esme, I..."

"Carlisle, if we were really soulless, then how could I love you? How could Alice and Jasper love each other? Or Emmett and Lana?"

I smiled at her. She was right. How can someone without a soul love?

"We may be dead love, but we still feel. We're still alive." My Esme told me.

"You're completely right," I kissed her lips.

Alice's Point of view:

I was lying in Jasper's arms, and he was reading a novel he read many times before. Probably a thousand or two.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?"

"Well, you already did, but yeah sure." He joked.

I elbowed him in the chest.

"Ow..." he whined.

"Do you think Bella will tell our secret?"

He thought for a moment. "No, she loves us. And we love her, no matter what, she'll be a part of our family."

I smiled up at him. "You're..."

"_Bella, you dated Edward, dish some dirt! Tell us his deepest darkest secret!" Bella's annoying friend Jessica pressed._

_Bella bit her lip and looked at her friend. "He doesn't have any. He's just...normal."_

"Alice? What did you see?" my husband asked.

I squealed. "You were right! She won't tell!"

Jasper smirked. "I'm always right,"

I giggled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Thank you ma'am," he said in a southern accent.

I giggled again.

Emmett's point of view:

I was sitting on a black leather couch in my new room. A part of me missed my old room with Rosalie. Hell, that part of me missed my Rose. She was my everything for so long. I love her, I just can't stop. But, I'm not in love with her. Anymore. It seems like ever since Lana showed up, I just see Rosalie as a sister. Like how me and Edward see Alice. Our little sister.

"Lana?" I asked my newfound mate. Man is she pretty.

"Yes?" she asked from the bathroom.

"Did you talk to Rosalie?"

She walked out of the bathroom, with makeup freshly put on.

She smiled and sat on the couch beside me.

"I did, she understands. She's not mad at us Emmett." Lana trailed a perfect finger down my jaw.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank God! I couldn't deal with Rosie being mad at me, or you."

She nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean; I automatically felt a sisterly bond with her and Alice when I came here."

I pulled Lana on to my lap and kissed her. She kissed back eagerly. The kissing got hotter and more intense when she lied back and pulled me down on top of her.

"I love you," she whispered huskily.

I just kissed her.

I grinded my hips onto hers and she moaned.

"Emmett! Lana! Shut up!" Jasper yelled from the living room downstairs.

I heard everyone laugh from all around the house.

If vampires could blush, Lana would be right now.

"What?" I asked her with a grin.

"I've always been alone; I'm not used to others hearing everything I say or what I do."

I chuckled at her. "Well, we can't hear everything you say, just when you're loud."

She had an embarrassed look on her face.

I laughed out loud and it shook the house.

"Guys!" Alice yelled from the living room.

I pulled Lana off the couch and we ran downstairs. Everyone else was already there.

"What?" Edward asked.

Alice was pretty much jumping up and down in her spot.

"Alice, what's so exciting?" Esme asked her.

"There's going to be a storm, Wednesday night!"

All of us cheered in excitement. Lana was just standing there, looking confused.

Rosalie turned to her. "Whenever there's a storm, we all go to the woods and play baseball. When we play, it's really loud to the thunder deafens our sounds."

Lana nodded.

"Oh!" Alice squeaked. "We have to buy you an outfit!"

"Uhm... I'm fine with playing in jeans" Lana told the shortest Cullen.

Alice gave Lana her best puppy dog pout; which always made whoever she was giving it to give in.

Lana sighed. "Fine..."

"Yay!" Alice jumped over to my mate and gave her a hug. "Me, you, Rosalie and Mom will go to Port Angeles tomorrow after school."

"Oh does this mean I can buy some new furniture?" mom asked Carlisle.

I laughed out loud. "You and your furniture Esme,"

Bella's pint of view:

I looked at Edward with understanding. He just told me that we couldn't be together anymore.

"So, Emmett's mate can tell you who you belong with?" I asked him.

Edward nodded. "And she told me that the new boy, Oliver, is mine. Bella, I'm so sorry."

I laughed. "Edward, don't be. I'm not going to keep you from being with the one you're supposed to be with. I love you, and I want you to be happy."

He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "Thank you so much Bella. Thank you for understanding."

"You're not getting rid of me Edward; I'm still going to your friend."

"Good, you're a big part of my life Bella. I don't want to lose you."

Edward gave me a kiss on the forehead before jumping out of my bedroom window.

I felt tears run down my cheeks. I was happy for him, I was. I'm glad we still could be friends. But the pain my heart was feeling was so big.

"Well," I said to myself. "At least he's happy."


End file.
